Adventure in Hoenn - Book IV
by alexhacker39
Summary: Aria is Ash's older sister and is training to become a pokemon trainer so she could enter the Hoenn League, but she goes on an adventure with her brother and a few other friends they have known or maybe even some newer friends! Who knows what what will happen on their journey! (Book 4 of the Our Pokemon Journey Series)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Get the Show on the Road**

"Come on, you can do it Electrike! Discharge, and Houndoom try to dodge it as fast as you can!" A young voice commanded.

The large canine dog then tries to dodge the sparks of electricity.

"Good Electrike! Keep it up!"

There was another canine on the battlefield, but this one was much smaller and looked very different from the other one.

When Houndoom got to close to Electrike the voice from before claps her hands.

"Okay! We're done for today!"

The two pokemon stopped and turned to their trainer.

"Good work! I'm glad it all worked out well. Your getting better Electrike, just you wait!"

"I see you are very excited, Aria."

Aria turns around and saw someone walk over to her.

"Hi Joshua!" She greeted. "And it seems I am very excited, Electrike is getting a lot better at battling, I'm happy for him." She turns to the small pokemon that jumped into her arms as she hugged him.

She looks up at the other pokemon that walked over to them.

"You did good too Houndoom, thanks for helping us out." She said.

Houndoom cries out in happiness as Aria smiles.

"I hear your brother is coming to start a new journey here." Joshua said.

Aria turns to him.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I haven't seen him since the Pokemon League. He didn't win but he tried his best with his partner, I'm proud of him." She said with a big smile on her face. "He should be here later today, I'm just so excited, I can't stay still!"

She turns to Houndoom.

"Are you excited to see Ash too Houndoom?" She asked.

"Rawww!" (I think that's what it says...)

Aria smiled.

"I guess we both can't wait. He'll love it here as much as we do."

"By the way, we're suppose to be getting a new trainer to be coming today to receive their first pokemon." Joshua said as Aria returned Electrike to it's pokeball.

"I see, I still remember when I got Houndoom. We've done everything together and I wouldn't have made it so far without him." She said, looking over at the pokemon beside her.

"Let's head inside, the new trainer should be here soon." Joushua said.

Aria nods and heads inside with him and Houndoom. When they finally were able to take a break, the two sat down and smiled at each other.

"I'm still excited." She said to Houndoom. "I wonder what kind of pokemon he caught since we've only got to see him since the Pokemon League."

"Raw!"

"Hey Aria!"

She turns her head and noticed Joshua walk over to her.

"Yeah?" She asked as she stood up.

"Your brother is on the phone and wants to speak with you, it seems like he's in a hurry."

"Okay, thanks."

Aria walked past him with Houndoom and they stood in front of the phone as she saw a worried look on his face.

"Ash? What's wrong? What's with that look on your face?" She asked worriedly.

"Aria, there's an emergency!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"It's Pikachu, he was starting to get very sick and weak and I don't know what to do." He said. "There's no Pokemon Center here either, is Professor Birch there?" He asked.

Aria shook her head.

"He's not here at the moment, he went out in the field to conduct an experiment." She said. "But stay put, I'm going to try and see if I can get a hold of him." She told him.

Ash nods.

"Thanks, and please hurry." He said.

Aria nods and ends the phone call and intimately tried to call professor Birch.

Ash, what have you gotten yourself into this time?

* * *

><p>Ash sat on the bunch, holding his Pikachu in his arms in a towel and noticed that Pikachu was getting worse by the minute.<p>

"Pikachu...you're going to be okay." He told his pokemon.

Ash was then startled when he heard a jeep come to a break next to him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" The man in the jeep asked.

Ash stood up.

"Yes, are you Professor Birch?" He asked.

"That would be me, let me have a look." The professor looks down at Pikachu and noticed the sparks coming out of it's red cheeks.

"Not good, let's get to my lab quickly." He said.

"Right."

They climb into the jeep and Birch starts the jeep quickly before they took off.

* * *

><p>Aria and Joshua stood at the entrance of the lab waiting for the professor and Ash to arrive.<p>

"I hope he's alright." Aria spoke up after they have been silent since they were waiting for them to arrive.

"Ash will be fine, we just have to help his Pikachu." Joshua said.

"I hope so."

In a few minutes, Ash and the professor finally arrive and they entered.

"Everything is in place and ready." Joshua said to the professor.

"Thank, this way Ash."

The two lead them inside and they were now in the lab where they hooked Pikachu's cheeks up to a machine while Ash and Aria stood back to let them do their work.

"What's that?" Ash asked, gesturing to the machine that they have on Pikachu.

"A device that will rig Pikachu of all of it's trapped electricity." Birch replied as he looked over at Joshua. "Power on, Joshua."

"Yes sir."

He flips the lever and the machine turns on and started to such away the bad electricity out of Pikachu.

"Pikachu, just hold on." Ash told his pokemon.

Electricity was sparking everywhere and even the machine couldn't handle it.

"Ah, p-professor!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Keep going!" Birch told him.

"It's not going to work!" Aria exclaimed. "The machine is going to explode!"

"Everyone down!"

Everyone jumps onto the floor as everything glowed a bright color and the machine exploded. The windows were broken and even parts in the walls were too. Pikachu then stood up and shook it's head as it jumped out the window.

"Pikachu!" Ash called for his partner as he jumped out the window as well.

"Ash!" Aria does the same like Ash and follows him from behind.

"Do you have pokemon that a strong against an electric type?" Birch called to Ash.

"I don't have any other pokemon with me now!" Ash shouted.

"I do professor, nothing to worry about!" Aria said.

"I'm coming too!" Birch walks back into the room and picks up three poke balls and jumps out the window as well.

"Wait! We had set those poke balls aside for May, remember?" Joshua said.

"There's no choice! When she gets here just tell her to wait!"

* * *

><p>"Ash! Aria! Wait for me!"<p>

They two teens come to a stop once they saw the professor running over to them.

"Pikachu's eternal electricity is too high. A disturbance of any kind to Pikachu's electrical field could cause a massive explosion."

Aria and Ash gasp.

"Pikachu is in much more trouble than I thought." Birch said.

"Now what?" Ash asked.

"I think we'll have better luck if we split up and search for it." He said.

"Yeah, your right. Come on Aria."

Ash started to run ahead as the professor ran the other direction and Aria followed after her younger brother.

"Ash, hold on a sec!"

Ash comes to a stop once Aria held out her poke ball.

"Houndoom, come on out!"

She tossed the poke ball as her pokemon appeared in front of her.

"Can you help us look for Pikachu?" She asked.

Houndoom nods.

"It's that..."

"Yeah, Houndour evolved a while after the Pokemon League. He's great when it comes to tracking, so lets go find Pikachu before something bad happens." Aria said.

Ash nods.

Houndoom then started to lead the way for the two once he got the scent.

"Pikachu shouldn't have ran off to far, so he should be okay for now." Aria said.

"I just hope so." Ash mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, was that good? I was sure if this was a good first chapter since this is based off Season 6 in the anime, but is it good so far? Aria being Ash's sister and all? And what do you think will happen to Pikachu?<strong>

**-alexhacker39-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The New Trainer May**

"Ash! Get back!" Aria called to him.

"I got to help Pikachu!" He exclaimed before Pikachu unleashed a bunch of electricity into the area.

"Ash, get away from it!"

Aria turns around and saw Professor Birch running over to them and a brown hair girl with a red bandana riding a bike.

Pikachu stood up and ran away once again.

"Pikachu!" Ash called.

Pikachu was nearly out of their sight until they saw it running straight off the cliff. Ash chased after Pikachu until he jumped off after it.

"Ash!" Aria exclaimed.

The professor, Aria, and the girl ran over to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see that Ash caught Pikachu but was holding onto a branch with his other arm to keep themselves from falling. Aria then opened her bag and pulled out a poke ball.

"Ivysaur, we need your help!" She called out her poke ball as it appeared by her side. "Use Vine Whip to help Ash climb back up here." She commanded.

Ivysaur nodded before he sent them down to him.

"Ash, just hold on tight, help is on the way." She shouted down to him.

"Okay, thanks." He replied.

Ash had a bit of trouble of getting back up with Pikachu using Thunder Bolt to try and get out of his arm to run away, but Pikachu also bit him too which made him come to a quick stop for a second until Pikachu realized what he had done. Ash continued before anything else had happened until he reached the cliff.

Ash sat down on the ground taking a deep breath.

"That was close, thanks Aria." He said.

"It's not big deal, just doing something for my brother." She replied with a smile.

Ash smiles as well before standing up.

Before the professor could remind them about what is going to happen to Pikachu they heard a loud crash, which made them turn around. In front of them stood a tall robot that was made like a battery, but it had arms and legs, also an outlet on the very top of it.

On the top two people stood up there until a Meowth was between them.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"These guys again? Didn't we get rid of you last time?" Aria asked.

"Who are they?" The brown hair girl asked.

"I never heard of them." The professor said.

"Trust us, there always up to no good." Ash replied.

Pikachu knew Ash didn't have any other pokemon to battle with them, so it tried to jump out of his arms but Ash wouldn't let it.

"Don't do anything Pikachu." He said.

"That's how you want to play? Fine with us!" Meowth shouted.

A claw was shot out from inside of the robot and grabbed Pikachu out of Ash's arms. The arms then used a suction cup on both of Pikachu's cheeks. The robot then started suck away all of Pikachu's electricity as sparks were flying everywhere.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

The meter on the robot keep going up and up very slowly still taking away Pikachu's electricity.

"Professor?" Aria asked, noticed that the sparks were now everywhere.

"Pikachu's output is incredible!" He exclaimed.

It soon stopped and Pikachu shook it's head before grinning and using Thunder Bolt on the robot.

The others gasp at the power the Pikachu had, even Ash was surprise at this. The robot then blows up as Team Rocket were flying through the sky until you couldn't see them. When the smoke cleared Pikachu stood tall and proud until it collapsed.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as he ran over to his partner.

Aria and the professor ran over to it as well to check on it.

_I hope Pikachu is okay,_ Aria thought.

* * *

><p>"Professor Birch, it appears that Pikachu's electricity pressure has reached normal levels." Said Joshua once the professor and the others made it back to his lab.<p>

"Good," He said. "That machine of Team Rocket's must have absorbed all of Pikachu's un-needed electricity. A good night sleep should do it."

"Great, thanks professor." Ash said, looking back down at Pikachu.

But they didn't realize that the brown hair girl was standing behind a door watching them, at least until a pot of flowers nearly fell and she had to catch it, which made her almost fall. The others heard her and turned around.

"Hi! I thought I introduce myself." She said, placing the pot behind her. "I'm May." She said.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is Aria my older sister." He said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Aria said with a slight wave.

"So, how's Pikachu?" May asked turning to the pokemon.

"Just needs a good night sleep." Aria said. "He'll be fine in the morning."

"That's good news."

The professor turned to May.

"Well now May, are you ready to chose your first pokemon?" He asked.

This caught Ash's attention quickly.

"What? Your first pokemon?" He asked.

Aria walked over to a table and picked up the three pokeballs that sat there and held them in front of them.

"These three pokeballs contain three beginner pokemon." She said.

The professor takes one and the pokemon appears out of it, which was a Treecko.

"This is Treecko." He said. "And it's a grass type."

May looked at the pokemon carefully before it turned to her which made her back up. "It's creepy!" She cried.

"No it's not." Ash said. "I think it's a really cool pokemon."

The professor picked up another and this time it was a Mudkip.

"This one is Mudkip, a water type."

"Yeah but that Mudkip didn't do a single thing I asked it to." May said.

"Each pokemon has different kinds of personalities May, it takes time to get use to the personality before becoming good friends with it." Aria said.

She called the last one out and it stood right beside her.

"And this one is Torchic, a fire type." She said.

Torchic then hopped over to May and started to rub against her legs, which made May think for a moment.

"Well this one's not so bad." She said, picking up the pokemon. "I like it. That's that, I chose Torchic."

The professor gave her the pokeballs and the pokedex she needed for her journey as a pokemon trainer and a few tips too.

* * *

><p>Since Ash was staying the night they had an extra room for him to sleep in a watch over Pikachu as well, including May too was staying the night there. Aria couldn't sleep at all and she decided to walk around in the lab for a few minutes.<p>

"You're still up?"

She turns and saw the professor on the computer. He was still doing his research from before and nearly had it finished.

"I'm worried," She said. "I can't sleep with Ash like this. I didn't even think this would happen."

The professor nods.

"He's your brother, you're going to be like that." He said.

Aria sat down on a chair across from him.

"I guess so, do you think that Pikachu is going to be okay after what happened?"

"Team Rocket drained all of it's bad electricity," He says to her. "But Pikachu should be much better in the morning."

Aria nods and looks at the one pokeball that sat on his desk. The professo noticed her staring at something and picked it up.

"Something on your mind about this one?" He asked.

"Isn't that the one who was abandoned by it's trainer?" She asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He answered confused.

"Is it alright if I go on a journey with it? To the Hoenn League."

Birch smiles and hands her the pokeball. "Of course, but you know this means you have to treat it right, so that it won't run away." He said.

"I will, I'm sure my pokemon would love to have her around. They'll be great friends." She stares down at the pokeball before looking up at the professor.

"Remember that it's still has feelings and-"

"I know, I know. I'm never going to be like that." Aria said cutting him off. "I wat to be friends with different kinds of pokemon, that's why I'm going on this journey, so I can make some more friends."

The professor nods before looking back at the computer screen.

"You should get to bed, it's late and tomorrow is a big day." He said.

Aria nods and stands up out of the chair. She walks down the hall and into the room the professor gave her when she first arrived in Hoenn, to practice and learn more to become a great pokemon trainer.

She placed the pokeball in her pocket and pulled out a different one.

"Come out, Ivysaur." She whispered as her very fist pokemon appeared in front of her.

"Ivysaur." It responded.

Aria smiles and the two of them walked towards the window and opened it up.

"Our new adventure starts here." She said, staring at the full moon that was out and bright. "there are so many wonders that need to be discovered, and that's what we're going to do."

"Ivysaur!" Ivysaur replied in joy.

The two of them looked at the sky for a sort time before they headed off to bed, thinking about the new journey that is to come.

* * *

><p>The next day, Aria was walking down the hallway until she noticed May peeking through one of the doors that Ash and Pikachu were sleeping in.<p>

"You worried too?" She asked.

May turns around and noticed her as she looked back at the two that were asleep.

"I guess so." She answered.

"I'm more worried though, he's my younger brother and he does many things that maybe I might end up doing some day." She said, looking at them as well.

May looks at her and nods.

They then saw that Pikachu was awake and started to rub at Ash's head until he woke up which bright him up. May and Aria smiled before she closed the door and were outside.

May then calls up her Torchic and rubs it's neck. "Good morning Torchic." She said.

"This reminds me when I got my first pokemon back in Pallet Town." Aria said, holding her partner's pokeball in her hands and called him out.

Ivysaur stood in front of her as the two exchanged a half five but Ivysaur used the Vine Whip to make it easier.

May smiles at this as they notice Ash walk out of the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder as they yawned.

The two of them walk over to him.

"Pikachu all better now?" Aria said.

"Yeah, thank goodness." Ash replied.

Pikachu then waves at Aria as she smiles. "Hi Pikachu, it's been a while." She greeted.

"Pikachu!" It said as it jumped into her arms.

"It's great to see you too."

Pikachu then noticed the other two pokemon and started to play with them.

"Alright, looks like they're hitting it off okay." Ash said. "I guess you found your first friend in Hoenn here Pikachu."

* * *

><p>"Now, you three have to register for the Hoenn League at the nearest Pokemon Center you can find, okay?" The professor said.<p>

"And the closest town where I think you'll be able to find one is Oldale Town." Joshua said.

"Okay, thanks." Ash replied.

May sighs, "Walking all of that way alone makes me nervous." She said. "And my bike is destroyed, thanks to your Pikachu..."

Ash tensed up a bit.

"Why do we go together then?" Aria suggested. "It'll make it more safe if the three of us go together."

"Well okay, I agree." Ash said.

"Me too." May said.

"That's a good idea, you can look after one another." The professor replied.

"Yes be careful." Joshua told them.

"Don't worry, we will thanks a lot." Ash assured.

The three of them started to head off on the trail they were taking and starting their journey to Oldale Town where they can register for the Hoenn League once they reach the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a very long chapter but hey it works doesn't it? I'm guessing your wondering what kind of pokemon the professor gave Aria, but you'll find out soon enough in the next chapter!<strong>

**-alexhacker39-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Blackout in the Pokemon Center and The Oldale Ruins**

"Hold up a minute!"

Ash turns around and saw May sweating a bit and breathing heavy.

"You're walking too slow." He said.

"If I knew you run the whole way I wouldn't have offered my help!" May exclaimed, waving her arms around.

"Stop it!" Aria shouted.

The two tense up and looked over at Ash's older sister. Aria looks at Ash with tired eyes.

"Look Ash, she offered to help us find our way to Oldale Town. So the best thing we can do is slow down just a bit. We'll be there before it gets late."

Ash sighs and looks over at Pikachu. "I guess."

Aria sighs and looks over at May who whispered a thank you to her. Aria smiles and nods at her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Anyone mind if I add the theme song to this? Just for each episode that passes. The theme song will also be put in bold just in case if you get confused too.)<strong>

**A kid from pallet town with a brand new world to see**

**I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**There's so much to learn and battles to be won**

**I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

**Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again**

**I want to be hero (hero!)**

**Pokemon advance**

**I wanna be a hero (hero!)**

**Give it just one chance**

**And the future will decide**

**If there's a hero buried deep inside**

**I wanna be a hero!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"Poor Torchic." Aria said sadly. "Fire Types are weak to Water Types like Azurill."<p>

May was attempting to catch her first pokemon but it managed to get away and do a lot of damage onto her Torchic. May held her passed out pokemon in her arms and looked down at it sadly.

"I feel terrible, what should I do?" She asked, looking up at the others.

"Don't worry May, we just need to take Torchic to the Pokemon Center and it will be good as new." Ash said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

May started to run on ahead, making the other two run up and catch up to her as she leads the way once again.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Ash asked.

Aria and May looked ahead and noticed stone pillars sticking out of the ground. They come to a stop and looked around.

"It looks like it just might be a bunch of old buildings." May said.

"Well actually these are the ruins of Oldale." A voice said.

They noticed someone walk over to them and had short brown hair that looked exactly like Brock's.

"I'm Professor Alden and I'm here investigating them." He said.

"Hi, my name's Ash."

"And I'm Ash's older sister Aria." She added.

"My name is May."

"Nice to meet you." Alden greeted. "So tell me, where are going in such a hurry?" He asked.

"We're trying to find the Pokemon Center." Ash said.

"Oh, it's right over there, just down this hill." He said, pointing at the building below.

"Great thanks!" Aria thanked as they ran passed Alden and straight to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Pokemon Center May already went to go Nurse Joy while Ash and Aria gave a call to an old friend of theirs.<p>

"Hey Professor Oak, we just made it to Oldale Town." Ash said.

"That's wonderful Ash, it's always nice to hear from you." Oak replied. "I see you found your sister. Hello Aria, it's great to see you after so long."

"It's only been a few weeks professor." She said. "But things have been great so far."

"That's great to here, well I hope you both have a safe and successful journey." He said.

"Thanks." The two siblings said at the same time.

* * *

><p>After the phone call the three trainers went to get something to eat since they have been traveling for a very long time.<p>

"This food is delicious!" May answered cheerfully.

"The Pokemon Center always has amazing food, all of this traveling has been getting me hungry." Ash said, taking another bite out of his food.

"You always say that about food Ash." Aria said, placing her hand to her forehead. "Brothers, what am I going to do with you."

Ash laughs as Pikachu took another bite out of the pokemon food.

"The three weary travelers, glad you made it safely."

They looked over and noticed Professor Alden standing by their table holding a tray of food.

"Hi there." Ash greeted.

* * *

><p>"I'll be there in a minute Ash. You two go on ahead." Aria said as she stood up.<p>

"Okay." Ash replied.

Ash and May were heading to the Professor's office since he was showing off the research he was doing on the ruins on top of the hill, but Aria got distracted by something she saw outside of the window.

"I did see something out there, didn't I?" She asked herself. "Maybe it's nothing."

Before Aria could leave, the lights went out and she nearly screamed.

"Wha-What's going on?" She asked aloud.

The whole Pokemon Center was having a blackout, even this late at night.

"I should go find Ash and May."

She walks down the hallway and saw Nurse Joy looking around using her flashlight to check the area.

"Nurse Joy?" She asked. "What happened to the lights?"

"I don't know, we must be having a blackout. I was just about to head to the professor to see if he knew anything about it." She answers.

Nurse Joy leads Aria through the hallways until they reach his office.

"Professor Alden, when the power went out..." Nurse Joy didn't get to finish her sentence once her and Aria noticed a few people dressed in red and black and had Houndooms with armor on them surrounding Ash, May, and Alden.

They gasped in shocked until someone grabbed them from behind.

"Let go of me!" Aria exclaimed, trying to escape the person's grasp.

"Well professor, would you like to change your mind?" One of them asked Alden.

Alden sighs, "Yes, alright, I'll go with you then."

The one that was talking to Alden looked over at the one who had Aria trapped. "Bring the girl with, just in case." He said.

"Let her go!" Ash shouted.

He was going to run past to help his sister, but the Houndooms only growled louder at him, which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Let go of me! Just what are you planning on doing?!" Aria exclaimed.<p>

"What is this meaning of this? Why did you bring us here?!" The professor demanded.

"Why do you think?" One of the ones in red said. "We brought you so you can help us gain access to the stone chamber."

The professor gasped and looked at the door behind him. "It won't work. If we try to force our way in the chamber will collapse." He said.

The man held up a relic in his hands. "You said yourself the way in here is written on this little tablet. Isn't that right professor?"

"That's true but I also said that I need to have the four treasures as keys."

"Of course." He lowers the relic to his side and held out his hand to his crew. "The keys."

They then held out a small box with four small marbles inside that were four different colors.

"What! Where did you―?!"

"You see we have friends in high places. The only thing left to do is find out which key goes in which hole." The man said cutting him off. "And you will help us with that."

"I won't!" The professor rejected.

"Really? Then I guess you don't care about the fate of those poor people at the Pokemon Center, specially her."

One of them pushed Aria forward and she fell on her knees. She was going to run away until she felt something cold press against her neck which made her freeze up. A knife laid their, waiting on command to slit her throat.

"You wouldn't!" Alden exclaimed, worriedly.

"We would and will unless you obey. So, what will it be?"

Alden looked at Aria and saw the scared look in her eyes. "You win." He gave in.

Alden picks up the four keys and placed them in each spot the tablet and they waited until he got it done before they removed the knife away from Aria's neck. When the door glowed it moves out of the way and they all enter inside searching for something. They remove the knife and Aria was finally able to breath, because she was holding her breath the whole time in terror.

Aria and Alden fall them inside as they noticed drawings on the wall.

"What is this place?" Aria asked.

"This place was used to keep all of it's ancient pokemon secrets a legend. These panels are ancient people and pokemon living together." Alden replied.

The crew then spoke really quickly before pulling the two of them outside and throwing them on the ground. Aria was about to call out Houndoom but they were long gone in a helicopter.

"Professor! Aria!"

They turned around and noticed Ash and May running in their direction.

"Are you alright?" May asked.

"We're just fine." Alden said.

"Who were those guys anyway?" Ash asked, looking at the helicopter that was nearly out of his sight.

Before Aria could answer that question, she noticed some people standing behind a short rock holding the four treasure in their hands.

"Oh, it's seems like we been discovered."

They stood up and looked around the area.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted.

"Hey! You guys give back those treasures!" The professor demanded.

"Not a chance, Arbok, go!" Jessie commanded.

Aria looked down at the pokeball that she received from Professor Birch just a day ago. She had met and talked with the pokemon before, but she wasn't sure if it would listen to her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"You can do this. I believe in you. Come out!" She threw the pokeball and the pokemon stood in front of her.

"Who's that pokemon?" Ash asked.

"There's no time for that! Absol! Use Sucker Punch!" She commanded.

The pokemon looked at her before looking back at the Arbok and charging right at it as it right paw glowed a dark color. Absol jumps into the air and slashes down at Arbok getting a direct him, sending Arbok flying back at Team Rocket. They ended up dropping the four treasure when Arbok hit them, which gave Ash a chance to attack.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps off Ash's shoulder and launched the attack at them, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They shouted as they were flying through the sky.

Professor Alden picks up the four treasures and turns to the others. "We got them back." He said.

They nodded as Absol walked back over to Aria with a smile on her face.

"You did well Absol, you're amazing when it comes to battling." She said, rubbing Absol's head.

"Absol? Is that what it's called?" Ash asked.

Aria nodded.

"Right, the professor gave it to me before we left the lab. I can explain later but shouldn't we return those to the chamber?" Aria asked.

"Oh right."

* * *

><p>When they entered the chamber the sun was just starting to rise.<p>

"The sun is up already?" May said shocked.

Where the treasures were placed the door glowed as everything glowed a bright color.

"Whoa..." Aria said amazed.

The chamber door moved out of the way and revealed a staircase.

"What's this!?" Alden said shocked. "Well, let's take a look."

When they reached the bottom they were in an underground water cave and saw the stream below them.

"It's smells so fresh and clean down here." May said.

"You're right." Ash replied.

"I wonder if it leads out to sea." Alden mumbled.

Something then jumped out of the water, making everyone gasp as they saw it before their own eyes as it landed back in the water.

"Was that what I think it was?" Aria asked.

"It was a Relicanth! It was an ancient pokemon!" Alden exclaimed.

"Relicanth?" Ash said confused.

"Pika?"

"It's true, this place is a portal between the present and the past."

* * *

><p>"May, you're Torchic is as good as new." Nurse Joy said.<p>

"Oh great, thank you." She replied, handing her the pokeball. "Okay come on out."

"Torchic!" It stood beside her before jumping into her arms as May hugged it.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy." Ash asked. "Did you find anything about those crocks?"

"Officer Jenny is doing everything she can but so far no clue." She said.

Aria sighs and placed her hand to where her throat was. "They could have killed me if the professor didn't open the door. For the first time in my life I was actually terrified." She said.

"Hmm, well I guess our only option for now is to head to Petalburg City." Ash said.

"Ash!" They turned and noticed the professor walking towards them. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Guess what? I've been doing a little more research over at the ancient chamber and so far every indication pointed to ancient pokemon and people interacting peacefully." He explains.

"Wow." Ash said amazed.

"That must be really important. Really amazing too!" Aria replied.

Alden nods. "I can hardly stop working, I can't even sleep." He said. "There are so many undiscovered secrets in the world of pokemon."

* * *

><p>Later on, the three trainers were walking through the forest, heading their way to Petalburg City for their first gym battle.<p>

"We're going to our first gym battle in Hoenn, I'm so excited." Ash said.

"Me too. And this is going to be my first battle in a while since the Pokemon League." Aria said.

"I guess so..." May looked away, think about something before a smile appeared on her face.

Aria looked up at the sky before looking at her brother. "Remember the finals?" She asked.

"How could I forget that? Your pokemon did all of the work." He said.

She nods and looks at the trail they were taking.

_I can't wait, this is something new to me that I haven't done in days. Since the Pokemon League I needed to go back to learning the steps to becoming a great pokemon trainer, and now I know what I'm to become one. I wonder what kinds of pokemon are here that I can become friends with, because I'm getting trilled!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 First Gym Battle!**

"Ash! Can't you slow down! Why are you in such a hurry?" May asked, taking a deep breath as they come to a stop.

"I want to get to the gym so I can have my first gym battle. I'm too hyper!" Ash replied.

"Yeah, but can't you slow down." Aria said, placing her hands on her knees, taking a deep breath. "You've been running the whole time. Just like yesterday."

Ash grins, including with Pikachu. "Come on, let's go!"

He runs down the hill as the two girls try to call out to him but there was no stopping him.

"Boys, I swear." Aria started. "There's never a way you can stop him."

"We should catch up before we get separated with him." May said.

Aria nods and they started to chase after him.

* * *

><p><strong>A kid from pallet town with a brand new world to see<strong>

**I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**There's so much to learn and battles to be won**

**I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

**Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again**

**I want to be hero (hero!)**

**Pokemon advance**

**I wanna be a hero (hero!)**

**Give it just one chance**

**And the future will decide**

**If there's a hero buried deep inside**

**I wanna be a hero!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"So, Petalburg Gym is a big deal to you huh?" May asked.<p>

The girls were finally able to catch up to Ash so they decided to stop at the playground and sit down on the bench there.

"Are you kidding? If I win in a gym battle there I get a badge." He said. "Once I get eight of those badges I can compete in the Hoenn League."

"Me too." Aria replied.

"That sounds great...I guess." May didn't know what to say, but she was still unsure about something.

"Don't you want to compete in the Hoenn League?" Ash asked May.

"I- of course..." May's voice trails of a bit.

"I wonder what the gym leader is going to be like."

"I'm sure he's a nice guy." May replied.

"Wait, what? May do you know him?" Ash asked.

"What? Me?! Well, I really don't know him that well. The word on the street is that he's very kind, and also very strong―."

"I think we get it." Aria said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"We should head to the gym now, May, why don't you come with us?" Ash asked as he stood up.

"Um, well I really can't..." She said, standing up as well.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, well I just have to go and take care of a few things first." She said, waving at the two. "See ya!"

Before Ash could stop her she was long gone.

"Umm, we should head to the gym..." Aria said, changing the subject, picking her bag off of the ground.

Ash nods and picks up his bag as well as Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Here it is." Aria said.<p>

"This is the Petalburg Gym? This place looks cool." Ash said.

"Let's go inside."

Once they enter they noticed how quiet the place was when they got inside. When they reached the battlefield they noticed that it was empty.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ash asked aloud.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here." Aria said, crossing her arms.

"Can you please keep it down?"

They turned around and noticed someone standing there holding a book in there hands. It was just a kid, probably at the age of 9 or 10 but he was really short too.

"I'm right in the middle of watching a video of the Silver Conference."

"Oh, were sorry." Ash apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry kid."

"Wow! It's really you!" The kid exclaimed, pointing at Ash. He looks over at Aria. "And you're here too! This is amazing!"

"Yes, um how do you know who we are?" Aria asked.

"You both were in the Johto Silver Conference! You both lost in the second round in a tag battle!"

Ash and Aria then fell on the ground, hating to remember that battle.

"Your name, your name is Alf!" He said pointing back at Ash. "And your name is...Aria!"

"It's Ash." He corrected.

"I watched you both compete at the Silver Conference live. I've been watching videos of it every since."

"Wow..." Ash answered amazed.

"You both lost in the second round. Then you got knocked out by Harrison's Blaziken, and Maria's Skarmory! Your battle was totally awesome! I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. That final battle between Charizard and Blaziken was really cool! Both pokemon just keep taking one attack after another! Especially between Skarmory and Ariados! It was amazing!"

Ash and Aria looked over at each other, thinking about their tag battle with Harrison and Maria once again. It was the first tag battle they ever done in a while. But the two of them just couldn't beat Harrison's and Maria's pokemon.

"So...where's the gym leader?" Ash asked, changing the subject.

"That would be me." The kid said, pointing at himself.

Ash and Aria were even more confused.

"Yeah, sure..." Ash said sarcastically.

"What?! You think I'm not good enough?" The kid exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down guys." Aria said, getting in between them.

"What going on in there?"

They turned around and noticed a man standing by the door with a woman next to him and a familiar girl.

"May!?"

"Umm, hi." She replied, with a slight wave.

* * *

><p>"This is my mother and father." May said.<p>

"Please to meet you, I'm Norman." The man said.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." The woman greeted.

May points the the young boy sitting next to him. "And this is my little brother, Max."

"You see, our dad is the real gym leader." Max said.

"We really appreciate you both bringing May all the way home." Caroline thanked.

"You really don't have to thank us." Aria said. "Just doing something nice for a friend."

"Mom, dad, these are the two that lost on the second round at the Silver Conference!" Max exclaimed.

Aria and Ash sigh at the same time.

"It was the championship." Ash said tiredly.

"Why don't you both join us for lunch?" Caroline suggested. "You must be hungry after all of the traveling."

"Great, thanks." Aria replied.

* * *

><p>"May tells us that you've been traveling for a long time." Caroline said, placing the sandwich down on the plate.<p>

"Yeah, lots." Ash replied.

"I wish I could go traveling." Max mumbled.

"Have you two been going alone?"

"Actually I was traveling with some of our best friends, and Pikachu of course."

"Pikachu!" It replied.

"Well that good, traveling with friends is much easier." Norman said.

"Oh yeah, and it's a lot more fun too." Aria added.

"Dad, Ash and Aria would like to have a gym battle with you." May said.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay." Ash asked.

"Of course. So how many badges do you have?" He asked.

"This is going to be our first one." Aria said.

"So your just getting started."

"Yes. What are rules?" Ash asked.

"Three on three battle elimination."

Ash's eyes widen as Aria looked over at him. "I only have Pikachu with me." He said, placing his hand on his face. "I wanted to start over but I didn't know I would need more than one."

"It's alright, it won't be an official gym battle, what about you Aria?" He asked.

"I have four pokemon." She said. "I have other pokemon I left back at our home. But I got two here and brought two when I arrived here a while ago." She said.

"Alright, Ash, do you mind if I battle with her first?" Norman asked.

"Sure! Go on ahead. This gives me time to come up with a plan for when I battle you!" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that happened...for the next chapter when the battle happens it's not going to be a great description since it not often that I write about a pokemon battle. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**-alexhacker39-**


	5. Author's Note

**Yeah this is just an earlier author's note for an idea for this story.**

**But does anyone think that I should write a story about how Aria and Ash started their journey as pokemon trainers? To make it a bit easier to understand the story? About Aria's pokemon, what happened to them when they met many people and enter the Silver Conference? I'm guessing that part was a bit confusing. That's why I was thinking maybe I should write about when they were just becoming pokemon trainers. Tell me what you think I should do!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Torchic's Capture**  
><span>

"You can do it Houndoom! Fire Fang!" Aria commanded.

Houndoom nods in respond, firing building up around it's jaw and teeth.

"Vigoroth Focus Punch!" Norman commanded as well.

Vigoroth's hand glowed as it started to charge at Houndoom. Houndoom as runs in to finish the battle off with their last attack.

Houndoom was weak to fighting types but Vigoroth wasn't a fighting type but could use a few fighting type moves. If Houndoom could land its attack without getting hit by Focus Punch it should win the battle. But, there was an explosion and the two pokemon came to a stop and looked over where it happened.

"What's going on?" Ash asked, standing up quickly as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, getting in its fighting stance. But the two siblings were able to figure it out instantly once they heard a familiar motto.

"Team Rocket!" Cried May.

"We're here for your pokemon! Arbok go!" Jessie calls out her snake-like pokemon. Including James which was a Weezing.

"Use Smoke-Screen!" He commanded.

Weezing obeyed and filled the whole gym with smoke as the others covered their eyes and mouths.

"Hold your breath everyone!" Norman told them, coughing a bit.

"Arbok, headbutt!"

"Oh no you don't! Houndoom Thunder Fang!" Aria commanded, coughing.

Houndoom charges through the smoke but it couldn't find where Arbok was, which made it impossible to attack.

May called out her Torchic, but she didn't know what kind of moves to use and that's when Arbok attacked it.

Aria's grits her teeth together, trying to think of something to help them out.

"Pikachu! Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded and sparks flew everywhere at least until they heard a scream and Pikachu came to a stop.

"Max, please tell me you didn't get hit?" Ash asked.

"It's one thing to see it on TV, but not to feel it up close." Max said, once the smoke cleared and they all saw him on the floor, his hair sticking out in places when he got hit by Pikachu's attack.

"Look, Team Rocket's gone." May pointed out.

"My Vigoroth is still here." Norman said.

"So is my Pikachu." Ash said.

"Even Houndoom." Aria replied.

They looked at May and noticed her looking around worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked her.

"My Torchic's gone!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in disbelief.

They all ran through the broken wall and looked up in the air to see a hot air balloon that was shaped like a Meowth. They noticed Team Rocket in it with a bag on Jessie's back. Before Aria could call out a command to Houndoom they were long gone.

"Now what?" May asked, worriedly.

"We go get Torchic back." Ash said.

"Pikachu!" His pokemon said.

"Then were going to have to rely on scent. Houndoom, can you do it?" She asked her pokemon.

Houndoom nods in response and started to smell the ground as the others waited. When Houndoom got the scent he barks at Aria.

"It got the scent. Houndoom, lead the way."

Houndoom nods again and started to run on ahead while the others followed from behind.

* * *

><p>"Over there, look." Norman whispered.<p>

They were hiding behind a bush when Houndoom was able to locate where Team Rocket went to.

"Torhic..." May answered worriedly, noticing her pokemon in a small cage beside the hot air balloon. "My poor little Torchic!"

She ran out of the bush and her young brother followed behind them, but Ash and Aria tried to stop them, but they were already running towards it.

"Wait! There could be a―!" It was too late when they noticed them fall in a hole that was set up for them. "Trap." Ash finished in a whisper.

"We're coming!" Norman said, running out of the bush too, including with his wife.

"Wait, their could be another trap!" Aria told them, but they already fell in a hole across from them. The two siblings facepalmed as they were the only ones who didn't fall into one.

"Looks like you fell for it!" A voice answered mockingly and walked out from behind the hot air balloon.

"Thanks for dropping in!" James laughs.

Aria and Ash run over to the hole and help May and Max out of the hole while Houndoom and Pikachu fought off Team Rocket's pokemon.

"Norman are you two okay?" Aria asked, looking down in the hole they were in.

"We're just fine." He said.

Aria extended her hand out to him and helps him out, then his wife.

"Vigoroth, go!" Norman called out his pokemon.

His pokemon appeared and charged at Arbok making a direct hit.

"Weezing, attack!" James commanded.

"Houndoom use Flamethrower on Weezing!" Aria said pointing at the pokemon.

Houndoom nodded and launched the large flames at the pokemon, doing a lot of damage on it. While Team Rocket wasn't looking, Max sneaks behind their hot air balloon and grabs the cage Torchic was in and brought it over to May.

Arbok then grabs a hold of Vigorth with it's tail and make it impossible for the pokemon to escape.

"Pikachu, Vigoroth needs help!" Ash told his partner.

"Pikachu!" It spoke, charging at Arbok using Tackle. When Pikachu hit it from behind it make the pokemon let go of Vigoroth.

"How dare you three do that to my sweet little Torchic!" May exclaimed.

Arbok then charges at Pikachu with fast speed. Before Pikachu had a chance to get away he was tackled to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Cried Ash.

"Vigoroth use Slash!" Norman commanded.

His pokemon took it's chance and charged in at Team Rocket's pokemon, hitting them both at once and sending them back and hits Team Rocket.

"Houndoom, let's finish this with Flamethrower!" Aria commanded, pointing at Team Rocket.

"And Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

The two pokemon looked at each other and nodded before building up their power and launched at Team Rocket. They land a hit on them as their hot air balloon exploded, which sent them flying in the sky. You could hear them saying 'Team Rocket's blasting off again' until they weren't in sight anymore.

"Oh Torhic, I'm so glad to have you back." May said, hugging her small pokemon.

Ash and Aria smile and saw the bright smile on Max's face.

"So this is the bond between pokemon and trainer, right Alf?" He asked.

Ash facepalmed.

"It's Ash." He corrected.

"And yes, this is how it is." Aria finished for him.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's time for you three to head off." Caroline said.<p>

"Sorry if we couldn't finish the battle Aria or even get to battle you Ash." Norman apologized.

"It's alright." They said at the same time. "There's always next time."

Max walks up to them.

"Since you don't know anything about pokemon. I should go too." He said.

May and Ash gasped. Norman nods in response.

"Your brother does know a lot about pokemon." He said. "And he just might be a big help to you."

"And a lot less worry for me." Caroline added.

"Ash, would it be too much of a bother if Max traveled along with you, May and Aria?" Norman asked.

"It's alright. Aria, Pikachu?" He asked.

"I'm cool with it." Aria said with a bright smile.

"Pikachu!" His pokemon said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Max exclaimed in happiness. "I have something I need to get the three of you." Norman said, holding out something to the three trainers. "A badge case to hold your winning gym badges."

They each take one and stare down at it.

"Wow, thanks a lot Norman." Ash thanked.

"Thank you." Aria said.

"And son, this is for you." Norman hands Max a small device in his hands.

"Oh wow! A Pokemon Navigator!" He exclaimed, turning it on.

"With one of those you'll know exactly where you're going." Norman explains. "I suggest you travel to the closest gym here which located in Rustboro City."

"Okay." Ash, Aria, and May said at the same time.

They waved their goodbyes to the two as the three trainers tried to catch up to Max.

"Hurry up you slowpokes!" Max told them.

"We're coming!" Ash said.

"We're right behind you." May said as they started to take the next trail to Rustboro City, where they can earn their gym badge.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I kinda made it seems a bit fair for Ash and Aria since in the actually show Ash didn't get his badge because he lost so I thought I change it up just a bit. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Rescued by an Old Friend**  
><span>

"So, when are we going to be stopping for lunch?" May asked.

"But I haven't seen one pokemon yet!" Max exclaimed.

"Pokemon don't always have to show their faces." Aria said, coming to a stop. "Pokemon have to stay close to their homes to protect it."

The others stopped and looked at her.

"It's true." Ash said, agreeing with her.

"Seriously, can we eat now?" May asked again.

"But I want to check the forest for pokemon!" Cried Max.

"Ugh! Stop!" Ash shouted.

The two were now silent because of Ash's shout.

"Ash, calm down." Aria said, shaking her head. "We can stop for a quick lunch break, then we can take another route to see so pokemon. Okay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>A kid from pallet town with a brand new world to see<strong>

**I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**There's so much to learn and battles to be won**

**I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

**Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again**

**I want to be hero (hero!)**

**Pokemon advance**

**I wanna be a hero (hero!)**

**Give it just one chance**

**And the future will decide**

**If there's a hero buried deep inside**

**I wanna be a hero!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"So wait, did anyone pack the lunch?" Ash asked.<p>

"I thought I gave it to you Ash." Aria said.

"I didn't get it. May?"

"No..." She answered.

"Me either..." Max said.

"Oh great."

They all sat down beside rocks and was staving.

"So I'm the only one who brought the pokemon food?" Aria opens her back and held a can in her hand. "Here Pikachu, take it."

Pikachu smiles brightly before taking the can and opening it to see a bunch of pokemon food inside of it.

"I wish Brock could have come with us." Ash said, looking over at Aria.

She nodded. "Same."

"Brock?" May said confused.

"Who's Brock?" Max asked.

"A friend we were traveling with before." Ash explains. "Knows lots about pokemon."

"But he really really knows how to cook well too." Aria added.

"Hey guys, look." Max pulls out a small box out of his bag.

"Isn't chocolate!" Cried Ash.

"We can split it so we all can get one." May said.

"Great, let's do it!"

But before Max, could, something flew in and snatched it out of his hand, leaving everyone dumbfounded. They looked up in the air to see a pokemon flying away from them, but they couldn't tell if it was holding something.

"That pokemon stole our chocolate!" May exclaimed.

She got up and started to run after it, including with her younger brother.

"Guys! It's just―!"

"We can't get separated from them. Lets go!"

Ash runs past Aria leaving her alone. She grumbles before catching up to the others. When she noticed them she came to a stop behind and noticed them looking up at the pokemon who stole the chocolate.

"It's a Taillow." She said.

"You know, we can always find more food in the forest, their bond to be food in the trees." Ash said, looking over at May.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash turns to his electric mouse pokemon and saw it pointing at a tree.

"Guys look! There's a bunch of fruit in these trees!" He exclaimed.

"Great! Lets get some of them." Aria said.

"Pikachu helps us out and knock down some of that fruit."

Pikachu nods and uses Thunderbolt to zap the fruit off the branches. They saw fruit falling down from each ends of the tree, at least, until more Taillow flew out of those trees and caught the fruit, glaring at them.

"Oh no, this is bad." Ash said.

"They almost look like their about to attack." Max pointed out.

"They got their fruit back so what's the problem?" May asked.

"We must be in their territory. They're probably mad because we were going to eat some of their fruit." Aria said, holding a pokeball in her hands. "We're going to have to battle our way out of this one. Electrike, come on out!" She commanded, throwing the pokeball out of her hand as it appeared next to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash commanded.

"And use Spark Electrike!" Aria commanded hers.

The two electric pokemon obeyed and launched their attack at the flock of Taillow. The attack managed to do a lot of damage to them that they all fell to the ground.

"Alright!" Ash said happily.

"Flying types are weak to electric types like Pikachu and Electrike." Max explains.

"That will hold them off for a while." Aria added.

But what shocked them was that they were getting right back up.

"Maybe not!" Ash exclaimed.

"But how could they have recovered so quickly!?" Max questioned.

"Electrike Discharge!" Aria commanded.

Electrike nodded, launching the far range attack everywhere and hits the flock of Taillow again, but they only shook it off and kept consciousness.

Electrike looked dumbfounded as its attack did nothing to the flock.

Only more Taillow started to show up which made it now impossible for them to escape.

"Forretress explosion!"

Ash and Aria instantly remember that voice as if they heard it before. They then noticed a pokemon stand right in front of them before it glowed and blew up right in front of them, causing a large explosion to happen.

When the smoke cleared, they saw someone standing in front of them.

"BROCK!" Ash and Aria exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"We'll be safer outside of the forest." Brock said, leading the others to the creek.<p>

"Thanks Brock, we were lucky you came by." Ash said.

"Well you sure really thank Forrestress." He said, kneeling down to Pikachu. "It's good to see you again Pikachu." He said.

"Pikachu!" It greeted, smiling brightly.

"Looks like you and Electrike both got hurt. Here." He takes out a potion and sprays it on Pikachu's arm, and then on Electrike's leg.

It strung a bit which made the pokemon blow on the wound.

"So, Brock, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home." Ash asked.

"I did go home." Brock said, getting up. "Everything is fine, so I decided to come back out. And then Professor Birch told me that you and Aria were heading to Rustboro City. So I decided to come out here and see if I could find you."

"Does that mean we're going to travel together again?" Aria asked, a smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

"That's the best news we heard all day." Ash said.

"Let me introduce you to our new friends, this is May and her young brother Max. They're from Petalburg City" He said. "And this is our friend Brock, he's training to become the world's best Pokemon Breeder."

"Hi there." May greeted.

"It was so cool being a breeder huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I still got a lot to learn though. But, hi." Brock said.

"When we met Brock he was the gym leader in Pewter City." Aria explains.

"Wow you were?" Max said shocked.

"Our dad is a gym leader too." May said. "Isn't it true what Aria told us that you were a good cook?" She asked.

Brock looks over at her.

"It's true, you still practicing?" He asked.

"Of course! How could I forget how to cook from a great teacher?" She said.

Brock smiles, looking over at others. "Alright, I should have something we can all have a bite on." He opens his bag and looks for the food he brought with him, but he couldn't find it at all.

"T-there're gone!" He exclaimed. "There were 5 sandwiches in my backpack!"

"Brock, is it possible that you ate all of them?" Max asked.

"No! But I was just about to eat one when I heard the Thunderbolt and ran to see if it was Pikachu." He said.

"So they disappeared during the battle." Ash said.

"Then the other Taillow ate them. I'm so hungry." May complained.

"Taillow do tend to travel in flocks to find food and devour if they happen to come across. As you probably notice they're very territorial and pretty aggressive so other pokemon usually run and hide whenever they hear a flock of Taillow coming." Brock said.

"That explains why we could find any pokemon when we first got to the woods." Max said.

"And why the flock attacked us when we were trying to get some food." Aria added.

"But forget about the sandwiches, I can make something else for us."

* * *

><p>"How do you feel now Electrike?" Aria asked, rubbing the top of her pokemon's head.<p>

"Electrike!" It responded happily.

Aria smiles. "Great to know you're feeling better after that attack." She held out a pokeball. "Return."

"Oh no! It's that same Taillow that ate the chocolate!" Aria heard Ash exclaim.

She turns around and saw it land on a rock right in front of Pikachu.

Taillow started to talk to Pikachu trying to tell it something.

"Can you tell what it's saying?" Max asked.

"That Taillow came back here to fight." Ash said.

"How come?" May asked.

"Because Pikachu and Electrike had such powerful attacks that it wanted Taillow to battle it." Aria explains.

"Alright, we accept!" Ash said grinning.

May looked at Ash blankly. "I don't get it, what's the point?"

"I guess Taillow wants to prove which pokemon is the best." Brock said. "A strong opponent always makes Tailllow want to battle. I'm guessing it wants a clear winner to decide it in a battle with Pikachu."

* * *

><p>"Ash, you have to catch Taillow." Aria said.<p>

"What, why?" He asked.

"Look at it. You can see how brave Taillow is but it's only getting hurt and wants to keep on battling! It won't last much longer if you keep it up." She said.

"Alright, if you say so." He takes out an empty pokeball. "Pokeball go!" And throws it at Taillow. The pokeball lands on the ground, flashing a bit and shaking. The others waited silently wondering if he caught Taillow or not. But when it stopped shaking and the flashing stopped, a smiles appeared on Ash's face.

"Alright, I caught it!" Ash picks up the pokeball and calls out Taillow.

When it appears it was breathing heavily and nearly passed out.

"Poor Taillow, it's exhausted from the battle." May said.

Brock takes out a potion and sprays it on Taillow.

"A shot of that and some rest and you'll be as good as new in no time." He said.

Taillow nodded, looking at the others and smiled.

"Alright, Taillow you're my first pokemon I caught in the Hoenn region, welcome to the group!" Ash said, holding out his arm for Taillow to climb on.

Taillow grins and climbs on and smiles brightly. But it only faded when it heard something.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

They turn around and saw the flock of Taillow again, and now there were a bunch of them flying in their direction.

Taillow then flew out towards the flock, trying to get them to listen to it.

"You won't talk them out of it Taillow!"

Taillow was confused and looked down to see a three people standing behind the flock. And once again, they started their motto.

"Not you guys again!" Max exclaimed.

"Now listen up Taillow, the more you battle the more sandwiches you get." Jessie said to the flock.

"Now hold on a minute!" Brock started. "You mean sandwiches like the five here an hour ago?"

"Well well, look who it is. The biggest twerp made a comeback." Meowth said.

"Well if you came back for lunch you're a little too late." James said.

"Yes, I already know that! They were my sandwiches!" He shouted.

"So what you're trying to say is that they were 'yours'?"

"I knew it was you!"

"Give them back!" Ash demanded.

"Yeah! We're starving!" May exclaimed.

"ENOUGH! Taillow go!" Jessie commanded.

The flock started to surround Pikachu, but Taillow got in front of it and tried to tell them that Pikachu is on their side. But it was interrupted when a timer went off.

"The food is ready." Brock said.

"And I'm ready to eat it!" May said.

The flock and the others stood by the pot of food and stared down at it, while Team Rocket stood a far distance away, dumbfounded.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nods, turning to Team Rocket and launching the attack at them.

"Sorry about that Team Rocket but this time you're the ones who are too late. Pikachu already ate Brock's pokemon food." He said.

Team Rocket then was flying high in the sky once again until you couldn't see them anymore. So the others sat down and started to eat the great food that Brock was making. And the flock got to eat some of the pokemon food too.

"Ash and Aria weren't kidding, you're an awesome cook." May said.

"You should see what Aria can make." Brock said, patting her on the back. "Her cooking is as great as mine."

"Thanks Brock." She smiles.

The flock was already finished eat the pokemon food that it was time that they had to head back to their home.

Taillow then flew over to the flock, telling them its goodbyes and that it would miss them.

"Looks like your Taillow is saying goodbye to all of it's friends." Aria said.

"Guess so, but it's time for us to get moving. Let's head out to Rustboro City." Ash said.

"Great, but let's do the dishes first." Brock said.

The others grunted as Pikachu and Taillow were laughing at them for having to do the dishes. Aria however didn't mind at all. She was glad after all that Brock was back on a journey with her and Ash and now they can explore more places in Hoenn together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 The Pokemon Preserve**  
><span>

It's only been a couple of days since Ash and the others have been traveling to Rustboro City, and they have yet to reach it. But Ash did managed to catch another pokemon a couple of days ago which was a Treeko.

* * *

><p><strong>A kid from pallet town with a brand new world to see<strong>

**I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**There's so much to learn and battles to be won**

**I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

**Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again**

**I want to be hero (hero!)**

**Pokemon advance**

**I wanna be a hero (hero!)**

**Give it just one chance**

**And the future will decide**

**If there's a hero buried deep inside**

**I wanna be a hero!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"There are so many pokemon here." Ash said, looking around at the pokemon that were climbing through the trees, and running along the woods.<p>

"You never see this many pokemon in a forest like this. I think it's just a lucky day to see this many." Aria added, petting one of her pokemon on the head. "But, it's strange. Absol, do you think something is up?" She asked her pokemon.

Even though she couldn't understand pokemon, she always like to figure out how they felt about their surroundings, Aria's battle style, or even anything they had in common.

Absol shakes its head, looking at the pokemon.

Aria did remember that Absol was a very shy pokemon when she first met it when she first got to Professor's Birch's lab. Absol barely trusted her at all at the time, but the more time she tried to get its trust, they became friends. Absol's old trainer abandoned it because they thought Absol was a weak pokemon, but the truth is that Absol is a really powerful pokemon, and Aria didn't care at all if the pokemon was weak or strong, she's just happy to have a great friend along side her.

"It is strange." May said, looking at Absol. "It's not common to be all together like this right?" She asked.

"No, that is unless this place is a―."

They all looked up on top of a hill and heard something howl out loud. The pokemon jumps down off the hill and lands right in front of them.

"It's a Mightyena!" Max exclaimed.

Two more Mightyena appeared by the other one's side and they growled at them.

"They don't seem friendly either." Ash added.

"We can't run or they'll chase after us. Mightyena are fast pokemon, running will just get us caught." Aria said.

"Then we'll have to fight, Pikachu."

"Pika!"

Aria nods to Absol, telling it to help them out for this.

"Pikachu use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu runs forward, then coming to a stop as it launched the attack at the first one. But it managed to dodge it with no problem and headbutt Pikachu, doing some major damage.

"Absol use Slash!" Aria said.

Absol charges in, ready to attack the first one it sees, but instead something knocks Absol back, causing it to stop fighting. It even hit Pikachu too and it confused everyone. Then, it comes back and hits Ash in the face, and knocks Aria onto the ground.

Whatever attacked them landed right in front of the Mighteyna, standing tall and proud, but also didn't take to kindly to Ash and the others.

"It's a Poocheyna!" Max said.

"Why are you attacking us?" Ash asked.

"That's enough Poocheyna!" A voice told the small pokemon.

A young girl steps in front of the four pokemon, looking at Ash and the others. "What are you doing here? This entire area is a pokemon preserve." She demanded.

Aria mental sighs.

_I figured much... _

Ash and Aria stood up at the same time and frowns. "Really? We're sorry, we didn't know." Ash said.

"We're just cutting through on our way to Rustboro City." May said.

The girl looked confused. "Rustboro City?"

"Yeah, we're going there to have a gym battle." Aria explains, taking out her pokeball and returning Absol to it.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound suspicious, but we get poachers here sometimes so I really have to be careful. I'm Katrina, I'm the ranger for this preserve." She greeted.

* * *

><p>"Here at the preserve we care for sick and injured pokemon back to health." Katrina said.<p>

"I can't believe how many pokemon your able to take care of Katrina." May said.

"It's my job," She said. "Pokemon out here are going to need some protection, that's why I have my pokemon with me to help me out with protecting this preserve."

"I can relate to that." Aria said. "I want to protect pokemon who can't defend themselves. That's why I wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer, so I can become friends with many different kinds of pokemon."

"I understand that." Katrina said, "Bonding with pokemon is a huge deal, and they are apart of our life."

Aria nods in response.

* * *

><p>Aria and the others were having a bite to eat while Max was sitting in front of Poocheyna, wondering about something. Right next to Aria was her Electrike because she thought it would be nice for it to be out in the open for a while.<p>

"Poocheyna should be evolving into Mighteyna soon right?" Max asked, looking over at the sleeping pokemon.

"I wouldn't be too sure. That Poocheyna was born at the same time as those other three, but they all evolved into Mighteyna together and that was a while ago." Katrina said.

"So this Poocheyna is way behind schedule. I wonder why."

"Well, my guess is that its habit of using tackle attack has kept it out of too many battles. But I wouldn't worry about it."

Max stood up. "Why not?" He asked.

"It's really not a problem, Max. You've see as many pokemon, you known that each one evolves at its own pace. When the time is right Poocheyna will evolve. Its also may be possible that it'll never evolve at all. And that's okay too." Katrina explains.

"Not it's not!" Max exclaimed, startling Poocheyna. "When a pokemon evolves it gets much stronger, it even has more of the advantage to take care of itself in battle! Right Poocheyna, don't you want to evolve and get stronger?" Max asked.

Poocheyna looked confused, still half asleep.

"But you can't get a pokemon to evolve if it doesn't want to." Ash said.

"Ash's right." Aria said. "Pokemon have to gain experience while battling, and it will also make you're friendship grow. All of those wins and loses will only improve their battling style. Getting to know your pokemon will also make battling more interesting and fun."

"Why hasn't Pikachu evolved yet though?" May asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't it become a Raichu a while ago?" Max said.

"Well if Pikachu hasn't evolved yet I guess neither will my Torchic." May said sadly.

"That's not it May, you can't compare Pikachu and Torchic because they both are different." Ash said.

"Right, each different pokemon has different ways of evolving." Aria added.

"Are you saying there are different kinds of evolutions?" May asked confused.

"Allow me to explain." Brock said. "When Poocheyna evolves into Mighteyna or Pineco evolves into Forrestress for both of them its all the matter of the level they reached. One such as Pikachu need a group of special stones to shape their evolution. Pikachu will only evolve into Raichu if a Thunder Stone is the one that is used."

"Wow, thank you Brock." May said.

"Yeah, I think I understand now." Max replied. "Evolving sounds even cooler! Come on May, lets do it!"

"But Max, didn't you hear what, Ash, Aria, and Brock just told us? You can't make a pokemon evolve just because you want it to." She said, shaking her head.

"Why do you always have to be like that...all we have to do is giving Poocheyna a little push and it should evolve!" He said.

Everyone blinked at what Max had just said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

"Since we know this Poocheyna's friends have already evolved into Mighteyna and since all four were born at the same time, this one is obviously ready to evolve any minute now. And I don't want to miss it. We got to stay here until it happens, please?" He begged.

"We're suppose to be on our way to Rustboro." Ash said frowning.

"And remember there is no guarantee it will evolve soon, but I do have room if you want to stay here a while."

"But..."

"Ash, the gym is always open, so there's nothing to worry about. It's not like it's going to close down." Aria said, shaking her head.

"I guess..."

* * *

><p>"Those two seem to be getting along well." Aria said, watching the two small electric pokemon play with each other.<p>

"Yeah, Pikachu always loves to meet other electric types. Speaking of electric types, how did you get Electrike?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I got Electrike from Professor Birch when it was only an egg. Electrike is still young and is really excited to be going on a journey like this." She said.

"I can tell, Electrike has so much energy, it's like no one can stop it from doing anything." He laughs.

"Hey Ash," Max asked, entering the cabin.

He held Poocheyna in his hands, walking over to the table Aria and Ash were sitting at.

"Is it okay if I borrow Pikachu for a minute?"

"Okay...I guess." Ash said blankly.

"Don't do it Ash." May said, entering the house, holding her pokemon in her hands. "He's going to make them lose on purpose, so that Poocheyna can evolve, aren't you?"

"Max..." Aria started. "Is that what you've been doing?" She asked.

"Yeah..." He frowns. "But Aria, how else can I get Poocheyna to evolve?"

"I know this means a lot to you, but do you think this will mean anything to Poocheyna if it evolves and it doesn't feel like it accomplished anything? You don't want that." She said.

"I guess your right." Max leaves the cabin, not saying another word to any of them.

May looks over at Ash and Aria and sighs. "He's still got a lot to learn." She said.

They nod.

Aria stood up out of her chair. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Come on Electrike."

Her pokemon looks over at her before saying goodbye to Pikachu and jumping on her shoulder. They walked out of the cabin and Aria searched for Max. When she saw him sitting against the cabin, watching Poocheyna play with the three Mighteyna.

"Hey Max," She said, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. "I just want to help Poocheyna, I know I shouldn't cheat anymore but Poocheyna will get stronger if it evolves."

Aria looks at Electrike, then back at Max.

"You know, some pokemon think their strong even if they don't evolve. You've seen Ash's Pikachu, I learned more about Pokemon because I saw how much he was training and getting stronger." She said.

"I guess." Max stood up. "I'm going to go hang out in the forest with Poocheyna."

Aria blinked before a smile spread on her face.

"Alright," She said, standing up. "But be careful. Actually, can I join you for a while?"

Max nodded, "Sure."

Aria looks around before looking back at Max. "I'll catch up with you in a few minutes okay?" She asked.

"Okay, come on Poocheyna." Max leaves with the pokemon before she turned to Electrike.

She sighs and shakes her head.

"What's up, Aria?"

She turns around and saw Katrina walk over to her.

"Hi Katrina, I'm just trying to help Max. What's going on at the preserve?" She asked.

"I found this in this forest." She opens her hand and shows Aria what she had found.

"Is that a net?" She asked.

"Right, so there are poachers in the forest. They're trying to capture the forest pokemon."

Aria looks back up at her. "Max went into the forest with Poocheyna, they could be in danger!" She exclaimed. "I'll go in there and get him, can you go tell the others what happened?"

Katrina nods, "Alright, but be careful, these poachers could be powerful." She warned.

Aria nods, "I will, don't worry. Come on Electrike."

The young pokemon barked in response before she started to run toward the forest to find Max. He shouldn't have gone to far, he has to be somewhere close by the cabin.

"Max? Where are you?" She called. "Max?"

"Aria! I'm over here!"

She looked around before she spotted him a few meters away. She ran over to him, kneeling down to his level, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine! But Team Rocket captured Poocheyna!" He exclaimed.

Aria eyes widen. "Where are they?"

"We're over here!" A voice sang.

Aria stood up, Electrike jumping on her shoulder once they heard that voice.

"Team Rocket!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Of course! Who else would capture the pokemon in the forest?" Jessie said sarcastically.

Aria gasped, "You were the ones who set up that net!"

"Yeah! We did, and we also caught this forest pokemon and Poocheyna!" Meowth said, gesturing to the pokemon in the net behind them, their hot air balloon attached to it.

Aria grits her teeth, trying to come up with a way to save the pokemon without getting them harmed by their attack.

_We can't attack, we'll only hurt the pokemon that they have captured...what am I going to do?_

Jessie then called out her pokemon and commanded it to launch its attack at them.

"Electrike, dodge it and...no, just dodge it for now!" She commanded, her face turns to anger.

Electrike obeyed, dodging her pokemon's attack. But before she could use just a simple attack like tackle, they didn't notice that the other two were attaching the net to the balloon and got inside. Before they took off, her pokemon launched a finally attack at Electrike, striking it's attack. When it landed Electrike went flying in the air, Aria gasping in fear.

"Electrike!" She exclaimed before catching her small pokemon in her arms. She then noticed how tired it must have been from all of the dodging that it wore itself out, Electrike is still just a baby and won't be able to handle such strength from certain pokemon.

Aria grits her teeth together, holding out a pokeball, "I'm sorry Electrike, you'll feel much better with some rest." She assured her pokemon before returning it to the pokeball. But before she could call out another pokemon, Team Rocket already took off to the skies.

"Team Rocket!" Aria shouted angrily at them.

"Max! Aria!"

They turn around and noticed Ash and the others running in their direction, worried looks on their face showed it all.

"Are you two alright?" Brock asked.

"Team Rocket is getting away and they captured the forest pokemon and Poocheyna!" Max exclaimed.

Ash grits his teeth, taking out a pokeball.

"Taillow, I need your help!" He called out his pokemon. "Stop that balloon!"

Taillow nods, flying towards where Team Rocket was, pecking them on their heads. When doing that, they weren't paying attention to how lower they were so the balloon was getting closer and closer to the ground. The others then chase after it, the three Mighteyna taking the lead, barking to Poocheyna.

"Poocheyna!" Max called, running a bit faster than the others, running beside the Mighteyna. "Use Bite Poocheyna to break through the net!"

Poocheyna wasn't sure, shaking its head worriedly.

"Don't be afraid! Just bite through the net! If you do you can save your friends!" Max assured the pokemon.

Poocheyna looks back at the pokemon behind it, noticing the worried looks on their face, sacred, terrified, anything that makes them very concerned about what was going to happen to them. Poocheyna shakes it head before grabbing a hold of the net with its teeth, biting it as hard as it could, at least until the net broke.

All of the pokemon fell out of the net, landing on the ground before Poocheyna ran over to Max. "Great job Poocheyna!" He praised the pokemon. Taillow flew back after the net was destroyed, landing on Ash's shoulder.

"Alright, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash told his electric pokemon.

Pikachu nods before jumping into the air, charging up all of the electricity building up in it's red cheeks. Then it released it all at once, land right at the balloon, destroying it as Team Rocket flew away like a shooting star once again.

* * *

><p>"You did it Poocheyna." Max praised the pokemon in front of him.<p>

Poocheyna barked a few times before Max smiled.

"Ash and Aria were right, you fine just the way you are, even if you don't evolve." He said. But before he could say more, Poocheyna glowed a bright white, everyone gasping in shock.

"What's going on? Why is it glowing like that?" May asked confused.

"It's evolving." Katrina said.

Poocheyna was getting much bigger than it originally was, its tail was longer, it was taller, its nails grew, and more fur grew on its back.

"Poocheyna is a Mighteyna. It evolved for you Max." Aria said.

Max chuckles before walking up to the tall pokemon, hugging it. "That's amazing, Poocheyna- I mean Mighteyna."

The others smile down at them, enjoying them moment till the end. May never saw a pokemon evolve before, so it was something completely new to her, and Max. But it seems like they already learned everything about evolution, it was a big mystery after all and not going through the problems doesn't making evolving fun and creative at all.

Aria learned this way before she became a pokemon trainer, because Professor Oak taught her that. But she knew that pokemon have different ways of evolving. Through stones, through certain high level friendship, and depending what level their at they evolve then. She had already witness may of her pokemon evolve before her eyes, even her first pokemon when it was just a young bulbasaur.

Aria smiles to herself, looking over at Ash who had a smile on his face as well.

_Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. I'm glad Ash and I got the chance again to travel through another region together. This is just the beginning though, our first gym battle is about to happen soon, I'm just so excited! I can't wait to meet so many new pokemon, I just want to become friends with all of them! But that's going to take time, besides, as long as I have my friends with me, I know that we'll be okay on our own. I just know it._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Rustboro City and...School?**  
><span>

"The Rustboro Gym should be located over there." Brock said, holding up the small book and pointing in a direction.

"Great, the sooner we get there we can have a gym battle." Ash said.

"There's no rush Ash, we have all day long to do something fun." Aria said.

He sighs, "...fine."

* * *

><p><strong>A kid from pallet town with a brand new world to see<strong>

**I don't know what's ahead but it won't get the best of me**

**There's so much to learn and battles to be won**

**I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come**

**Take a step and I'm on my way gonna start all over again**

**I want to be hero (hero!)**

**Pokemon advance**

**I wanna be a hero (hero!)**

**Give it just one chance**

**And the future will decide**

**If there's a hero buried deep inside**

**I wanna be a hero!**

**Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>Before Ash and the others left, Aria caught her eyes on something and stopped in one spot. She saw something cowering in a under a bench. It was a Poliwag.<p>

"Hold up guys." Aria said, walking toward the scared pokemon.

Poliwag noticed her, backing up towards the wall. Aria kneels down, looking at the pokemon with a reassuring smile. "It's alright," She said. "I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe we can help you." She said.

Poliwag looks at her, unsure if it should come out from under the bench. But when it noticed the reassuring smile, it turned to her and walked out. Aria picks up the pokemon, noticing some kind of cloth wrapped around its tail that had a symbol on it.

"What is that?" She wondered.

"There you are Poliwag!" They all look up and saw a woman walk over to them, looking at Poliwag with a worried look. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Poliwag looks at her before jumping into her arms. "I was so worried, did you find Poliwag?" She asked Aria.

"Uh, yeah." She answered.

"I can't thank you enough." She smiled.

"Miss Roxanne!" A young voice called.

Roxanne turns around, noticing a few children running over to them.

"You found Poliwag!" The kid exclaimed.

Aria noticed out all of the rest of them, one of them looked scared. Was he scared of pokemon?

"Now Kenny, I hope you've learned from all of this." Roxanne said to the boy.

"Yes." Kenny answered, looking down at the floor.

"There's no need to be afraid and don't be upset either because you've tried your hardest." She looks at the other students. "Alright class, its time to head back to the training academy." She said to them.

"Excuse me, but what's that?" Ash asked.

Roxanne looked over at the trainer. "It's officially known as Pokemon Trainer School, its an academy right here in town where students can learn all about pokemon." She explains.

"Wow." Max said amazed.

"These children are in my beginners class, we're on a field trip but its just about time for us to be heading back now." Roxanne said.

"That's so cool! I would love to go to that academy!" Max exclaimed happily.

"Don't forget, we still have our gym battle coming up." Ash said.

Roxanne's eyes widen slightly, looking over at Ash. "Are you here for a battle at the Rustboro Gym?" She asked.

"Yep, so is Aria and May." He said.

"Well that just works out just perfectly." Roxanne said. "The Rustboro Gym happens to be right next door to our training academy."

"Really?" Ash said surprised.

Roxanne nods, "So how about you all stop by and visit the school before you head off to your gym battle?"

"That would be great." Brock said.

"Alright!" Max smiles.

"But-"

"We have plenty of time Ash." Aria said cutting him off. "It's not like it's going anywhere."

Ash sighs, "Alright..."

* * *

><p>When they reached the academy, a man gave them the tour while Roxanne went back to teaching the beginners class. When they enter a room, they noticed that this was a medical room filled with students.<p>

"This room is for students to learn how to become Pokemon Doctors." The man said.

"Pokemon Doctors..." Brock smiles to himself.

Aria looks around a bit.

_This place has everything a student needs to become what they want..._

When they get to the next class, they saw people exercising with their pokemon, doing tricks and using moves into a pattern like style.

"This is a specialized class for pokemon contest."

"This is pretty interesting." Aria said to herself.

"This class is totally for me!" May exclaimed.

Aria then remembered that a couple of days ago that her and brother had a chance to help a coordinator out when there was a contest held a while ago. It was amazing for her since it was the first time she saw a pokemon contest.

When they reach another room, Aria and Ash were pretty excited about this one. Below them they saw a battlefield and two trainers battling it out with their pokemon.

"And this class is for students who want to become pokemon trainers."

"This is so cool." Ash said amazed.

"This is like a perfect place for the both of us to get some training done." Aria added.

Max looks at the man. "Excuse me but can we go to Roxanne's beginners class?" He asked.

"Oh yes, of course."

* * *

><p>When they enter the last room, Ash and Aria heard a familiar voice when entering it. On a monitor they saw the familiar professor from Pallet Town.<p>

"So in conclusion, there are many different types of pokemon in existence, is that clear?" He asked.

"Yes professor." The students answered.

Ash ran up to the monitor, a bright smile on his face. "Professor Oak!"

"Hey Ash." The professor greeted. "And Aria, Brock, and May. How are you?" He asked.

"Hi professor, we're going great." Aria answered.

The professor looks over at Max. "And you must be Max." He said.

"I, um...hello professor." He said shyly.

"You see everyone, here at the training academy we receive lectures from Professor Oak through a video phone." Roxanne explains.

"Since you are here Ash, I'm assuming that you and Aria have already finished your gym battle." The professor said.

"Umm, about that..." Ash didn't know how to tell him.

"So who went first? Did you both win?" he asked.

"Actually professor we haven't had our battle yet." Roxanne explains.

"Wait, you're the gym leader?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

"Roxanne was one of the accomplished students that graduated from this academy. Her battles were always flawless and was promoted to gym leader." The man explains.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Aria said.

Roxanne looks over at her. "Well thank you Aria, but I'll be teaching this class until tomorrow night, so do you mind if we put off our gym battle until the day after?"

"No problem." Ash replied.

"Good luck to the both of you and have a great battle." The professor said.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

The professor looks over at the students. "And you kids keep catching those pokemon, goodbye for now."

The video shuts off as the others looked at each other.

"Well it doesn't hurt to look around and try to get involve doesn't it?" Aria said. "And Ash, this might help out with our gym battle."

Ash nods. "Great idea, lets do it!"


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry if this chapter is a little late, the website I was using to write these episodes out wasn't working for sometime and I had to wait for it to start working again, but I'll try to update this as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9 Stolen Pokemon<strong>

"Um, where did May go?" Ash asked, looking around.

"Didn't she head to do one of the classes?" Aria said confused. "I could have heard her saying something about exploring around the academy for a bit. Oh well."

Ash, Aria, Brock were helping out with one of Roxanne's classes and May left to attend one of the classes she was interested in. Max was in the class too, so they all had a chance to learn something from Roxanne.

"Ash, Aria, Brock, is it alright if my students meet your pokemon? It would be a real honor." Roxanne said.

"Sure." They said in unison, taking out the pokeballs they carried. They called out their pokemon as they appeared right in front of them, which amazed the students as they saw each one of their pokemon.

"Alright class, now did you know that Ash and Aria are both very skilled trainers and that they were in one of the best eight in the Johto League? And that Brock here use to be the Gym Leader of Pewter City Gym? So pay attention. You can learn a lot from them."

The students nod in unison, "Okay."

Roxanne looks over at Aria. "I heard from Ash that your dream isn't to become a Pokemon Master like his. What is your dream? If you don't mind me asking. I'm sure it will help the students." She said.

Aria blinked for a moment, looking over at her brother who nodded. Aria looks at the students then at her pokemon. She smiles, walking over to Ivysaur and petting it on the head.

"Well, my dream is to become friends with many different kinds of pokemon. It's the best way to know what's going on around the world so you can be prepared if you come across another pokemon like it. That's why I'm a pokemon trainer, it's because if I want to become friends with them, then why not go on a journey and make some?" She said, looking over at Roxanne. "This Ivysaur here was my first pokemon I have ever gotten when I started my journey, we've work very hard to get where we are now. As long as you believe, there's nothing that can stop you from there, at least that's what I think."

"Wow, that's amazing!" One of the students said amazed.

"That's so cool! I wish I was adventuring to meet some new pokemon!"

"When you work so hard you can't give up," She continued. "I never gave up on my dream. I've been thinking about having a journey since I was little. Right Ash?" She looks over at her brother.

"Right." He answered.

Then Roxanne took over, explaining to the students how it is to be a pokemon trainer, but Aria noticed that out of all of them, there was one boy that was nervous about being near pokemon. It was the same boy from earlier, Kenny was his name.

"Ash." She said to her brother to get his attention.

Her turns to face her. "What is it?" He asked as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

"That boy over there." She pointed out. "I don't think he's a big fan of pokemon."

"Really?" Ash held Pikachu in his hands and walked over to Kenny. He looks up at Ash, noticing him walk over to him, seeing the pokemon in his hands. He turns his back to him, walking away.

"Hey wait." Ash said, stopping in his tracks. "There's no need to be scared." He assured.

Kenny stops, facing him nervously.

"I just want to introduce you to my friend Pikachu." He said. "My best friend really."

"Your best friend?" Kenny said confused.

Ash nods. "Yeah, we do everything together."

"Pikachu!" His pokemon said, smiling brightly.

"Do you want to pet him?" Ash asked.

Kenny wasn't sure at first, but reached out to the pokemon slowly, but he stops when he heard something cry out, launching an attack in their direction.

"Look out!" Max warned, pushing Kenny down on the ground to save him from the attack that was water gun from Poliwag.

"Kenny, Max, are you alright?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"Sorry." A boy by the name Tommy apologized. "I accidentally stepped on Poliwag's tail."

"Liar!" Anita exclaimed, holding a small Pidgey in her arms. "I can tell you did it on purpose!"

Aria looks at the young girl, her eyes widen.

"Did not!" Tommy refused. "Why would I possibly do something like that?"

Aria could see the look in his eyes, something that she has seen before.

_Is it possible that he's jealous?_ She wondered.

* * *

><p>Sometime has passed and now the class was outside to actually do some battling.<p>

"Now, let's begin our pokemon battle training. Both of you will take one pokeball and will continue battling until I judge one of your pokemon unable to battle." Roxanne said.

It was currently Tommy and Max who were going to battle, which got a bit interesting.

"Alright Max, good luck." Ash said.

Then he turns, noticing someone running over to them. Aria followed his gaze until they noticed it was May.

"Where have you been May?" Brock asked.

"Oh looking around." She said smiling.

They look back at the battling and saw that they picked one pokeball, going to one end of the battlefield.

"Are the competitors ready to begin?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Let's start the match!"

When they called out their pokemon, Aria noticed that Max had an advantage since the pokemon he had was a water type, which Tommy's was a fire type. Max had a Poliwag, and Tommy had Magby.

"Max has the advantage." Brock said. "Fire types are weak to water types."

"That is, if he knows what he is doing." Ash added.

Aria looks over at Max, noticing that he was currently lost in thought, which gave Tommy the opportunity to attack.

"Why isn't he making a move?" May asked.

"He's probably trying to come up with a good way of attacking, but he doesn't look like he knows what he's doing." Aria replied.

Max quickly realized that Tommy was attacking and told his pokemon to use Defense Curl, which blocked the attack from Magby. But all he was doing was raising Poilwag's defense and attack while it was taking all of the damage from flamethrower.

"Magby flamethrower!" Tommy commanded.

Right when Magby was about to launch the attack, an alarm went off, which caught everyone's attention. Then the man from before ran out of the building, standing in front of Roxanne.

"Someone has stolen all of the pokemon! They're all gone!" He exclaimed.

"What!" Roxanne's eyes widen.

"How could that happen?" Ash wondered.

That was when they heard laughter, turning their attention to the tall robot that looked like a Wurmple. But hearing the same motto from before, Aria and the others could tell that it was Team Rocket. They then spot spot a net that was hanging off the robot which caught everyone's attention. A metal door opened near the horn of the robotic Wurmple, standing there was the group of three.

"We were the ones who took them!" Jessie said darkly.

"And we're going to take them back!" Ash exclaimed, turning to his pokemon. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nods, launching is powerful attack at them, but the doors only shut, stopping the attack from reaching them. The door opens again as they taunted Ash and Pikachu. They kept on doing it over and over again until Ash grits his teeth together.

"Come on! There has to be a way to get a hit!" He exclaimed.

Right at the exact same time, Aria and Brock called out their one pokemon to help Ash out. Forrestress and Ivysaur. But also Jessie called out her Serviper, which used Poison Tail against Forrestress.

"Ivysaur, use take down!" Aria commanded.

Charging foward, Ivysaur tried to land a hit on Serviper, but it only used Poison Tail again, which landed a hit on Ivysaur, launching her pokemon back at her.

"Ivysaur no!" Aria exclaimed as she kneels down to her pokemon, noticing the marks on it. "This isn't good." She murmured. "Not even you can't beat them. I'm sorry, my friend."

May started to get involved as well, but James called out his Cacnea which made it even harder to fight them.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked worriedly as she returned her injured pokemon back inside of the pokeball, placing it in her pocket. "We can't hit them at all! They're way to powerful!"

Max then wanted to try attacking, but Kenny stopped him, which surprised them all. "In this situation, um...it's better to use an offensive attack." He said.

Roxanne smiles. "Kenny, that's really great advice." She said.

"Wow Kenny, thanks." Max nods, turning to face their enemy. "Go Poliwag, water gun!" He commanded.

Poliwag nods as its attack hit Serviper, which did some damage to it, which surprised Max a lot.

Tommy grits his teeth, commanding Magby to attack using flamethrower, which landed a direct hit on Cacnea.

"We should help too!" Ash said.

"Wait!" Roxanne told him, stopping him from commanding his pokemon to attack.

Ash turns to face her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Roxanne looks at the students, a grin on her face. "Why don't you wait and give the boys a little longer to see what they will do in this battle."

"What if it gets dangerous?" Aria asked, standing by her brother's side. "Don't worry, I'll step in, only if necessary."

Their plan was surprising Aria, they were working together to get the pokemon back. One by one, they were all doing their part of the plan. Max was distract Team Rocket while Tommy sneaks around from behind and uses flamethrower to light them on fire from behind. Kenny had come up with the plan and he was the one who deserved the credit, but all of them deserve it.

Team Rocket then realized that the robot started to get really hot that they could feel the heat through their shoes. The were freaking out once they felt the pain from the flamethrower. Then Anita sent the Pidgey to break the rope that held the pokeballs up since Team Rocket was distracted.

Roxanne then held out a pokeball. "Why don't you let me take care of it from here?" She asked, grinning.

Max and Tommy look at her and nod in unison.

"Geodude, come on out!" She called out her pokemon. "Rollout attack!"

Geodude obeyed, curling into a ball as it quickly headed towards the robot. Ash and Aria stared at the pokemon, seeing how fast it was.

"It's so fast!" Ash said surprisingly.

"Such incredible speed!" Aria added.

Geodude crashes into the robot, destroying it as Team Rocket was sent flying into the sky once again...

The students cared as the boys started to praise each other for their hard work, including with Anita.

"Well it looks like now they've all become buddies." May said.

"And that's all going to help them become better trainers." Ash added.

"Yes, that's true." Roxanne replied.

"You're Geodude is an awesome pokemon Roxanne." Brock said. "Being an expert on rock types let me say I'm impressed."

"Thank you Brock."

He smiles, looking over at Ash and Aria. "Better watch out Ash and Aria. Looks like you're in for a quite a battle tomorrow."

"Believe us, we know." Aria said grinning as they turned to Roxanne.

"That's okay, the stronger opponent, the stronger we battle." Ash said.

Roxanne chuckles at their expression. "Sounds like you're both are ready, maybe I should be the one watching out for you."


End file.
